bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyatt
Wyatt is the father of Penny, Randall and another daughter and the husband of Susan. He first appeared in "The Boyfriend Complexity". Character Information Wyatt is a very caring, friendly and fatherly person, who wants Penny to make both good decisions, but also to make his little girl happy. Penny mentioned her father at least twice before he appeared on the show. According to Penny in "The Maternal Capacitance" (S2E15),﻿ Wyatt originally wanted a boy, but got her instead. He called her "slugger" until she got her first , at which point he also stopped playing catch with her. In "The Maternal Congruence" (S3E11), Penny mentions that Wyatt sent her a and a for . When he learned that Penny was seeing Leonard, he was overjoyed, having met her moron ex- . He was actually devastated at learning that they had . In "The Boyfriend Complexity" (S4E09), Wyatt is first seen in person. He comes to visit Penny, who claims, in order to get him off her back, that she and Leonard have got back together. As the episode progresses, the two carry on the ruse until Penny admits the truth to him. He is at first hurt that she felt a need to lie to him, but forgives her. When she is gone, Wyatt literally begs Leonard not to give up on her, as he is the best boyfriend she's ever had. He pretends to angrily throw Leonard out of the apartment as to get Penny's interest in him up. Leonard leaves, telling Wyatt that he will Friend him on Facebook. In "The Hesitation Ramification" (S7E12), Penny has a with her father after it is found that her role in " " is cut when aired. Penny tells Wyatt that her part wasn't cut because she was too pretty. He also doesn't need to come to to kick 's ass. Wyatt does not appear on screen in this episode, nor is he heard. In "The Bachelor Party Corrosion", Penny calls her dad to tell him that she got to Leonard. First he asks if she is happy, which she is. He is a bit perturbed since she waited a to tell him, but is understanding and supportive; however, this may be because having a secret of his own, having accidentally ran over her pet , Moondance - almost a year ago. In "The Conjugal Conjecture", Wyatt comes to Pasadena with his wife Susan and their son Randall for Leonard and Penny's wedding. He tries to balance the tension between his wife and son who is on parole. He has a close relationship with Penny, but his wife thinks he isn't strick enough with Randall. At the wedding ceremony, Wyatt proudly escorts Penny down the aisle and advices Leonard not to lend Randall any money. Relationships Penny Wyatt loves his daughter a lot, but Penny had some issues with him when she was growing up since he was raising her like a boy and calling her " ". Penny's Mother Wyatt and his wife are obviously happily married and so they are a good couple. Penny's Siblings Wyatt's relationship with his two other children, Penny's and is not known but it's obvious he loves them very much. He may not have been strick enough with his son that ended up in prison. His other daughter's water broke while they were dancing at her wedding. Leonard Hofstadter Wyatt is very fond of Leonard. He sees him as the first smart boyfriend Penny has dated. While all her other boyfriends are whom Wyatt considers to be losers, Leonard is seen by Wyatt as a friendly, caring person and a successful accomplished academic. He also pleads with Leonard to never give up on her. He was happy to hear that they got married and looked very proud escorting Penny down the aisle at their wedding redo. The rest of the gang Wyatt has met none of Penny and Leonard's friends yet who are members of the gang. Trivia *The first mention of Penny's father was in "The Maternal Capacitance", where she called him 'Bob'; however, his name was later changed to Wyatt. *Wyatt, along with Penny's last name is yet to be known, since Penny's maiden name has yet to be established. *He is one of four fathers of every main character who has physically appeared on the show: the others being Raj's father V. M. Koothrappali, Bernadette's father Mike Rostenkowski and Leonard's father Alfred Hofstadter (Sheldon's father is dead, Howard's left him at 11, Amy's hasn't been seen or mentioned yet, Stuart's is only mentioned, Leslie's hasn't been seen or mentioned and Emily's is only mentioned and possibly dead). *Wyatt's fondest wish became true in "The Gorilla Dissolution" when Leonard and Penny became engaged. Now his grandchildren will not "live in a house on wheels". *Wyatt still hasn't met Emily or Claire. *Penny drinks more than her father. Gallery Corr11.png Corr10.png 10.01 tbbt-tcc-10.jpg 10.01_tbbt-tcc-17.jpg 10.01_tbbt-tcc-20.jpg 10.01_tbbt-tcc-13.jpg 10.01_tbbt-tcc-12.jpg 10.01_tbbt-tcc-9.jpg 10.01_tbbt-tcc-1.jpg Tbbt-cc-leonardandpennys_rewedding.jpg The big bang theory s10 premiere 1.jpg Redo16.png Redo17.png Redo19.png Redo27.png Redo34.png Redo36.png Redo37.png Redo39.png Redo44.png Redo45.png [[Category:Characters] Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:Penny's Family Category:Articles With Photos Category:Grandfathers Category:Wyatt Category:Nebraska Category:Season 4 Category:Series 4 Category:Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Season 9 Category:Series 9 Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Recurring Characters Category:Penny Category:Uncles Category:Lenny Shippers Category:Penny's parents Category:Husband